


Forever in a Heartbeat

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Dynamics May Change, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description of Sex, Instant Attraction, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn with Sex from the start, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is sent to Russia by the Emperor of Japan to fulfill a part of the deal that all countries deliver Omega's to neighboring Royal houses if there are Alpha's in need for a mate.The Russian Emperor has several familiar bloodlines with Alpha's eager for reproduction, most demanding is the Nikiforov line who only has three Alpha's left.All Yuuri knows is that all three of them are without a mate, and one of them will claim him and take him to have his children.If Yuuri wants it or not.





	1. First opinions are never true

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!!
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead. 
> 
> This is for the first day. Prompts were; AU-Arranged Marriage, Keyword-Courting.  
> This story will focus on that.

Yuuri sat next to Minako in the carriage towards the Emperor's Summer residents, his chest hurts and not just from the lack of oxygen he experienced with his earlier panic attack, he's glad he has Minako with him for now. Her calming Beta presence is all that is keeping Yuuri from ripping open the door and running back to the Harbor in hopes to find a ship willing to take him back to Japan. He bites his lip thinking about his home, which he knows is now lost to him forever, when he hears the seagulls of St-Petersburg call out like they do at Hasetsu beach. 

He takes a deep breath, causing strain on the piercings and chain the doctor at his arrival had pierced through his nipples, the pain makes him lean into himself. He had heard that the Russian Omega's were barred from touching themselves without their Alpha's permission, he had expected the chastity belt he had been forced to put on, he knew that once the first mating was over he would be given a collar and bracelets to wear, but to go as far as to put brass caps over one’s nipples had been a shock to both the Japanese.

The plugs he is wearing under the belt shifts a little when the carriage goes over a bump in the road. Sending sparks of desire through his body when they rub on his sweet spot from both sides. The doctor had given him something to take just before he stepped into the carriage that would bring him into a faux heat and it seems that it was starting to work. The various alpha's in the street that were starting to look after the carriage when it passed proved his scent was getting so strong it was leaking out. Yuuri hoped there wouldn't be a riot. He wouldn't be the first Omega stolen before arriving at their destination. 

Yuuri glances at Minako for a moment, she had fought all the way to the imperial court for him, when she had failed to have Yuuri's 'marriage' cancelled she had promised his parents she would be there till the end for him. Which would mean that the moment the Nikiforov Alpha that accepted him as mate was done with forming a bond with him, she would receive the plug to take back home as prove his virtue was taken. He's still not certain how he feels about such a thing. 

He had always hoped to find a mate in Japan, be courted under his parents watchful eyes, maybe have his sister scare the near death into them, and when the both of them would be ready they would go to a temple, say their vows to each other and start a family. Now if things go as planned he will hopefully be a parent by this time next year, and probably already set with a second child. 

"Calm your breathing Yuuri, we are almost there." Minako's calm Japanese is a balm to his nerves, something he will have to treasure for the rest of his life. He closes his eyes and nods, taking calming breaths along with her soothing counting reminiscent of years upon years of dance lessons. 

When they pass the gates and Yuuri sees them being closed behind the carriage he wonders if that was the reason he was ordered to sit like that, so that he could see all that he would leave behind, his country, his identity, his family, his freedom...

Minako steps out of the carriage before him, ignoring the order to not touch him she offers Yuuri her elbow to assist him with stepping out, allowing him to look around a bit before setting foot into the magnificent residence he would be calling his home from now on. The guard that steps forward to reprimand her falters back when Yuuri hisses at him. His eyes take in all he can, till they stop at a balcony at the near top of the left wing. The shiver that cascades down his spine when Amber Brown meets Ocean Blue is enough to make his breath hitch. By the time Minako has turned to see what Yuuri is looking at the owner of those eyes is already gone. 

They are bustled into the building, neither miss the wary looks Yuuri receives from the staff when they get addressed to make room for the new Nikiforov Omega. Neither miss the comment one of the maids make about them wondering how long this one will survive. He knows Minako's Russian isn't as good as his but the hard lines around her mouth make it clear it was good enough to understand that. 

Victor takes a book up to his favorite balcony from the library. He has no interest to be in the main hall today. Seeing the next unfortunate omega his cousin Boris would claim and fucking kill, kill by fucking them too hard, being presented and gawked upon by the court was not something he enjoyed. Sure he keeps getting invites to join and see if he wishes to claim the omega for himself, as the older one and the first heir to the title he has first dibs, there has just never been one that tickled his fancy. 

All of them had simply looked like weak beings already half broken, they had done nothing to make him want them. That had been his decision, unless he would get instantly hard upon looking at an Omega he would refuse to take any mate. Not to mention that all the last ones were foreigners, he was already frowned upon because his mother had been a French Omega who had claimed his father while they studied together in Paris, he needed one of Russian origin to strengthen the blood again. 

He hears the carriage coming to the gate, and attempts to ignore it. Except his nose picks up the most alluring scent he's ever smelled. Like fresh snow and flowers he's never smelled before. He looks around to see if his attendant put a fresh bouquet out while he was reading, then to the air to check if there is snow clouds about. It is then he realizes the scent is coming from the courtyard. 

Strained by the tightness growing in his trousers Victor walks towards the balcony edge and looks over it, just in time to see the omega defy rules and step out of the carriage with assistance. He chuckles when he sees one of the guards nearly fall back on his behind when the Omega clearly shoos him off, it seems they found one with some spunk. Victor wonders if he should feel sorry for the omega ending in his cousins bed, then their eyes meet. 

Victor turns around on his heels at once, the book he had longed to be intimately acquainted with long forgotten. He is too far from the main hall and running with his pants strained as it is a very unlikely possibility, so he counts on his cousins game of making the Omega wait for nearly an hour before he comes to claim them to be in his advantage. His mind is set on one thing and one thing only, that lovely omega with the brown eyes. 

His mind starts to cloud with all the things he is going to do with them, making several of the staff move out of his way in great haste. He never even hears the guard calling out that he should take his rut to his private rooms instead of stinking up the place, or he would certainly have ended the fools life where he stood. A cold grin appears on his lips imagining the Omega on their back, his bonding mark on their neck, and his seed dripping from their crevice. The pleasure he feels from that sight sends his scent out warning all that an Alpha in near rut is coming their way. 

The two guards near the main hall step in front of him, barring him from entering. he growls at the men, flexing his muscles, and raising himself to his full length. 

"Halt Young Lord Nikiforov. You are well aware that one in your state can't enter the main hall when the court is in full residence. You will disturb the omega's present." The left guard speaks with a quiver in his voice, making Victor recognize him as the young man he defeated in last weeks friendly match.

"If you know who I am, then you also know why the court is in residence." The guards look at one another. He can see them working through their orders.

"We assumed.." The right one starts. Victor snaps at him.

"Don't assume. The omega presented is a mate for the house of Nikiforov, I have presidency over my cousin, so step aside for me to claim my mate." 

Both guards bow at him and haste to open the doors and call his name to the assembled court. Victor ignores all the eyes that move from the omega standing tall, and alone, in the center of the room, to him coming in. He knows they can see the strain of his pants, he knows they can smell his want all around him, he knows many omega's present will have a rough few hours ahead of them, he cares for nothing but the omega slowly turning in his direction. 

The fabric of the garment he wears doesn't look like anything the common presentation robes are made from. It must be something from Japan, a small voice in the back of Victor's mind wonders if it is the only thing they let him keep, as it looks amazing in combination with the glow of his skin. 

The omega licks their lips and takes in short breaths in through their nose, Victor can smell their scent getting stronger, it seems the appreciation is coming both ways. He has to tear his eyes away to properly address the emperor and the court, something he barely manages through gritted teeth. Up close the scent emanating from the other man is even more alluring and delectable then that whiff he had gotten from the balcony. 

He's barely able to contain himself from pushing the omega on the floor and commence with the bonding ritual in front of everybody, he knows they will never make it back to his chambers before he has to give in. So while the emperor starts talking about how pleased he is that Victor finally takes his position as a member of the house of Nikiforov seriously and so on and so forth, his mind is going over every spot he knows where he could take the Omega once they get the emperor's blessing to fuck this want out of him. 

Victor looks up with the biggest grin stopping the emperor in the middle of his narrative about the important of new blood, the man takes a small gulp not big enough to be noticed but Victor's senses are heightened and he sees it. He also sees the emperor saw that he saw and the man nods. 

"Inspect the omega, see if he is truly to your liking. If he is take him with my blessing." The emperor sits back down while Victor steps in front of the omega.

His hands cup the man's cheeks as if to test that his skin is as smooth as it appears, slowly stroking down to his shoulders, making certain the scent glands on his wrists rub over the ones on the omega's throat. He pushes the robe open, revealing the man's chest to the whole court. There is an instant blush that goes from the tips of his ears to well past the brass nipple covers. Victor can't resist to push his thumbs against those, and he feels more blood travel to his erection when the omega gasps in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The man tries to regain some posture by swallowing shallowly, giving Victor the image of his seed being swallowed down, spiking his scent up. 

"Your name omega, unless you like me to give you one." Victor nearly purrs into the man's ear and he definitely would have missed the soft whimper if he hadn't been so close.

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri, of Clan Katsuki, Hasetsu Japan. My name is Yuuri." 

The soft undertone of defiance makes Victor's senses tremble, he smiles at Yuuri. If he wishes to be defiant two can play that game. His hands push the garment open revealing the chastity belt. Forcing a gasp from Yuuri when Victor grabs the sides and pulls him over his thigh, pushing the plug in deeper. 

"Well Yuuri Nikiforov, of House Nikiforov." Victor undoes the belts on the sides. "I'm going to enjoy moaning that name while pounding my cock into you." He steps back enough to let the belt fall to the ground. He slips his left hand to the small of Yuuri's back, while his right rubs over his cock before he slips it behind the balls and around the base of the plug. "Not that you'll be saying much ones we are done, as I am planning to make you scream 'Victor' and 'Alpha, please' so much your voice will be nothing but a rasping mess for days." 

He sees the pupils from Yuuri's eyes blow up in unadulterated want, he smells the spike to his scent, and he hears the gasp he makes, the moment he pulls out the plug, releasing the slick that had been accumulating behind it. He never even looks at anyone when he simply chucks it over his shoulder towards the Japanese attendant he had a vague realization was watching them with a mixture of shock and rage on her face, his hand simply pushed two fingers into the space left by the plug. 

"It seems you are more than ready for me," he purred in Yuuri's ear "best not to let you wait too long." Yuuri nods breathlessly. 

Victor pulls out his fingers, grabs the garment and the chain between the nipple covers in his hand, and turns towards the door that leads to the spot he'll be taking his mate after giving a short curt nod to the emperor. Yuuri staggers behind him for the first few steps before matching his speed in walking. neither care for the trail of slick dripping down Yuuri's leg and unto the floor.

Yuuri's mind is an a haze, not just from the faux heat he's in, he knows how to handle those, the scent washing of the Alpha that laid claim on him was everything he ever wanted. He tries to keep his mind to himself all the time they are in the main room with all the other people, that is gone the moment Victor pulls him on his thigh. The pressure of the plugs rubbing together while he's getting wrapped in that scent makes his arms simply fall slack beside him. 

Having the plug pulled out and fantastically replaced by long slender fingers that seem to know exactly where to push and caress inside him make him want to find the closest flat surface and pull this alpha in him. He vaguely hears Victor tell him not to let him wait and he can't nod fast enough. being pulled by the chain that is still a fair bit sore should have cleared his mind a bit, instead the stimulance just adds to the heat in his body and the want for this alpha. 

Victor guides Yuuri through a few hallways forgotten by most of the royals, only used by the staff as storage but once heavily used. He has a clear image on where he'll break Yuuri, where he will lay his claim and sink his teeth into the bonding spot on the man's nape. It's one of his favorite places on the lower floors of the palace. 

A forgotten garden, available only through a sunken entryway that was used by the gladiators when the palace had been originally build. The sitting areas had been mostly been walled off, or overgrown by plants. The only place one could still look into the garden was a glassed off balcony hallway on the third floor. No one ever even used it anymore, unless they were trying to take the long way from the training grounds to the classrooms. he was certain he could deflower Yuuri there without running a big risk of being watched by unwanted eyes. 

he turns around to see Yuuri look at the garden for the first time, his inner alpha is pleased when he sees the admiration on Yuuri's face, before he pulls him against him and forces a kiss on him. The shocked gasp opens Yuuri's lips enough for Victor's tongue to push in. His hands untie the garment Yuuri's wearing, wrapping the tie around his arm before pushing it off the shoulders. 

Once Yuuri's naked he takes a step back to enjoy the man better. His skin has some blemishes as if they were stretched too big before, he wonders if Yuuri was chosen by the Japanese court as punishment for having a child out of wedlock, then he remembers the plug. No Russian doctor would have allowed for a plug like that to be set in for presentation if not having established the wearers virtue to be intact, plus he can see no marks around the mans nipples so there had been no breast growth to accompany the rest. Victor concludes that Yuuri must have been a chubby child. 

Yuuri's hand start to wonder his body, as if he's caressing himself, before settling on covering some parts. He smells the tang of guild creep into Yuuri's scent. When he sees a nervous look around his mouth Victor finally understands the man is not seeing him looking as appreciation but as assessment. His hands shoot out, grabbing Yuuri by the elbows, and pull Yuuri close to his body. So close there is no missing the erection pressing into Yuuri's stomach. 

When their eyes meet he sees that Yuuri can see the unbridled want in his. Yuuri's tongue slips over his bottom lip, who remain partly open. Victor licks over the lip a few times, slipping into his mouth with short kitten licks. He grabs Yuuri's hand, pulling him along over paths covered in mos, under bushes that grew to the size of trees, to the spot he always loved the most when he found this place as a young child right after the death of his parents. 

Yuuri's breath hitches when he's pulled along behind Victor, the alpha fully clothed, he completely naked for the covers on his nipples and the plug in his ass. The garden they are in is beautiful in its abandonment, it is something Yuuri never thought he would ever find in all of his life. The smells are so strong they would be overpowering if they were not so close to mating and sending out scents of equal strength. 

Victor pushes he last branches away, showing Yuuri the small pond he took him to. It's square and about the size of his families common room, maybe two feet deep, with two fountains on either side. One of them still works with the water falling out of the amphora lying on rocks onto what resembles a table, the other doesn't. It's this fountain Victor guides Yuuri too. 

It takes Yuuri no time at all to understand that Victor wants him to lie down onto the table. The pieces of marble still visible between the moss are cold to his heated skin, the moss a soft cover for him to lie comfortable on. He surrenders his arms up towards the amphora, not resisting when Victor ties them down with his yakata's obi. Victor's hands move down his heated skin till they get to his legs, pushing them open. 

Yuuri's convinced that Victor will now simply undo his pants and have his way with him, after all for bond they don't need more than his semen in Yuuri's crevice and his teeth in his neck. Instead he gets to enjoy Victor slowly undressing himself, putting his clothes at the side getting sure they stay dry. Once undressed Victor walks back to table end, giving him a good look all over Yuuri's body, not able to hide anything. 

Victor licks his lips. He's going to enjoy this more than he could ever imagine. he pulls Yuuri's ass closer to the edge of the table, puts his legs over his shoulders and dives in. The gasp and moans bubbling from Yuuri's lips while his tongue is plunged deeply in his body drinking the ambrosia he releases. His fingers dive in along his tongue to make certain Yuuri is nice and open, his other hand pushing rhythmically on the plug in Yuuri's ass. 

Yuuri's first orgasm makes him scream Victor's name so loud it hitches in the end. 

By the time Victor brought him to a third he's only able to mumble out 'Alpha please' 'Please Alpha' 'Victor.' with every moan mixing nicely with Victor’s ‘Yuuri, my wonderful Yuuri’, the heat having taken over every part of his sense. he moans deliriously when he feels his legs being removed from Victor's shoulders and unto the table, the thought that Victor is leaving him overwhelming everything else. 

"Shhs, Yuuri. Everything's okay." Victor's voice rumbles near his ear, heavy with lust, making Yuuri's heart beat so fast it feels as if it's running from his chest. 

Strong hands settle on his hips, pushing his legs even further apart. Yuuri opens his eyes. Through the haze he can see Victor sitting on his knees on the table, between his legs. Once their eyes meet, a devilish smile appears sending a shiver down Yuuri's heated limbs. There's a pressure to his crevice, that is his only warning before Victor thrusts forward sheathing himself as far in as Yuuri's body allows. The scream Yuuri lets out is heard in several parts of the palace. 

No amount of preparation was enough to prepare him for the intrusion of an actual cock, the drag out before being thrusted back in with more vigor than before. Over and over till there is nothing in existence for Yuuri but Victor's cock claiming him from inside. he has no idea how long they are going for before he feels a change in the rhythm, a few thrusts later there's a shiver that goes through Victor's body, followed by a warm rush inside Yuuri, sending him into another orgasm.

His arms are pulled from their restraints, Victor pulls out, flips him on his stomach, pushes back in, and sinks his teeth in the bonding spot at the base of his neck, before Yuuri's even got a breath into him to recover from Victor's orgasm he’s screaming out when the bond is created. Victor keeps rutting into him all through the bonding, proving that his erection has only partly gone down. Not that Yuuri notices as he sinks into unconsciousness. 

By the time Yuuri comes to the light in the garden suggests it's quite some time later. He's still lying on the table, his yukata draped over him as a blanket, his obi tied between his legs as a makeshift chastity belt. He looks around to see where Victor is, only to find the alpha sitting under a tree looking at him with an unnerving stare. 

"You are mine now. I don't know how well you were prepared for life in Russia, but you are mine now." Yuuri feels a cold settle in his bones hearing those words. 

At that Victor stands up, walks over to Yuuri, wraps his Yukata around him before taking him in his arms, and walks out of the garden. Every person they come by on their way to Victor's private rooms can smell the bond claim on Yuuri. They can smell the sex. They can see the stains from the moss and grass on the parts of Yuuri's body not hidden by his yukata. They know he was not claimed in a bed like a decent omega. Yuuri hides his face in Victor's neck to not have to see the staring.

Now that his need and desire have subsided for a while Yuuri can only feel conflicted. He is bonded to a man he knows nothing more of than that his name is Victor Nikiforov and that he's good at sex. What a way to start a marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed.
> 
> Yuuri is yet to be set with child, something that troubles him deeply.
> 
> It definitely doesn't help that both the uncle as the cousin keep rubbing in that they can get their mates set with child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2.
> 
> It was a struggle and I'm certain I lost the story at several occasions. I know where I'm going and I'll need to read it over to see if I am still on track. But I wanted to post this to show that I am still working on them. Bangs and other projects just took precedence.

Yuuri slumps down on the seat of the toilet, his red rimmed eyes look at the small patch on his arm, his breathing bubbles up ragged while he tries to stop himself from crying. His fingers tremble when he pulls the patch off and tosses it in the trash can with the others he tried over the past two days. 

Another heat come and gone and still he’s left without a baby to show for it. 

He allows himself to mourn the life he was yet again unable to create, the life he should have been holding in his arms for months now. Something must be wrong with him, after all, who ever heard of an Omega who was declared completely fertile, who had an Alpha mate who was declared fertile, and who after a whole year of getting filled time and time again was still unable to get pregnant once. 

Pushing against the bare skin off his stomach, he swears he will find a way to get there. As scared as he had been when he had just arrived in Russia, so scared for what his life would be, as determined is he now to be the best possible mate for Victor. 

His Vitya. 

Yuuri sighs longingly thinking about Victor, about the debauchery he makes Yuuri crave just by being in the same room. They haven’t even moved from sharing one bedroom yet, even though in Russia it is more common for the Omega’s of the royal houses to stay in their own wing unless they are in heat. Yuuri tried staying in the wing once but even before dinnercall he had felt the need to return to Victor’s room, and by the way he had been pushed on the bed…

His hand wraps around his cock, pinching the soft skin at the bottom to avert orgasming. Victor had declared he did not like it when he wasn’t there to enjoy Yuuri’s orgasms, telling Yuuri to abstain from them when not in his presence. He even bought him a present to help Yuuri be good. 

Yuuri looks at the contraption on the little cart his other tools are on while he cleans himself. A shiver goes down his spine, if his family in Hasetsu would ever found out just how he was would they still care for him as much as they keep writing in their letters?

He smiles when the memory of that first letter comes back to mind.

It had been his third week in Russia. He had just had his shedding days and was feeling horrid about failing to have gotten pregnant even after all the times they had had sex. Victor had pampered him through them with small snacks, warm body pillows, and tea, making Yuuri feel bad for making his Alpha go out of his way for doing that. On the third day Victor had asked how long they normally took and had been shocked to find out they could take a whole week. 

Seems Russian Alpha’s weren’t thought a lot about Omega biology.

After that Victor had walked out of the room and Yuuri had thought he had scared him away. His mind already a mess due to his inability to conceive during their first mating. Finding even worse because as a male omega his heat cycle was a lot slower than of a female one and he knew it was well over two months before he would be at his peak condition to get them a baby. 

Victor had come back after an hour and stayed with him all cuddled up in what Yuuri had started to see as their bed. They had cuddled all through the days, making Yuuri smell like Victor so profoundly he was almost thinking his own scent would never come back again. Yuuri’s fairly certain he fell for his mate during those days. 

He had been so kind and gentle, treating him like Yuuri was the most important person in the world. Even thought he had failed in getting pregnant. Which was his whole purpose in being sent to Russia, in being married to the Nikiforov family, to bring more blood into the family. Victor had simply stated that it wasn’t the right time, that once they were ready the child would come. 

They had broken one of the antique chairs the day he was done bleeding. 

Yuuri quickly places the cockcage over his cock, before he fails his promise to Victor and come from the memory alone. The cold metal takes the most of the edge off.

He remembers how horrid he had felt when the guard had come in finding them like that. Broken chair pieces, and Victor locked ball deep into his ass. Instead of getting startled the guard had simply said a letter had been delivered for Lord Nikiforov. 

Thinking it was for Victor Yuuri had tried to lean away. Then he saw the familiar hand writing on the envelope. Smelled the small traces of home still on it. He had felt so conflicted, as he had been told so many times that once he was mated his family was his mate and no other. That all his ties were to be broken. He knew his parents had been told so as well, so why would they tempt him with writing. 

Victor had looked up worried, asking him if he did not want to see what his mother had to say to him. Calming him when Yuuri told him what he had been told. His exact words burned in Yuuri’s mind for as long as he shall live.

“It is true that most Alpha’s do not allow contact, but I am not everyone. I am Victor Nikiforov and I wrote to them. They have my blessing to write to you, and you can answer any letter if you want as well.” 

So there he sat, on his Alpha’s knot, surrounded by broken chair pieces, and getting brought to four orgasms, while reading his mother’s words. 

Yuuri locks the brass caps back over his nipples, getting very skilled in doing so himself over the past year. Even Victor can’t change the rule about Yuuri having to wear them but he has bend them in his favor by allowing Yuuri to take them off during his daily baths and when he’s in heat. 

Although Yuuri suspects it’s Victor’s love for nibbling on them during sex that might have been a bigger player for that. Another reason Yuuri can hardly wait to get set with child. No pregnant Omega has to wear them. 

He puts lube all over the plugs before pushing them inside. Wondering how it would feel, getting dicked down by Victor once he’s with child. The few pregnant omega’s he’s spoken with since he got here all tell him the sex just got better. Something he can almost not believe. If the sex would get any better he would probably die from bliss. 

Washing the lube off his hands before getting dressed reminds Yuuri why he took a quick shower today. It is the monthly dinner with all the Nikiforovs and their mates. Yuuri shudders thinking about having to meet them with his nipples covered with brass yet again. He eyes the kimono Victor had commissioned for him. One of several, as it turns out the man had liked the one Yuuri had worn that first day. 

The first dinner had been simple, after all Yuuri had only been there three days at that point. So Victor had kept him sitting in his lap the whole time, both scenting and feeding him to mark his claim. 

Both Victor’s uncle as cousin had been overly polite, but Yuuri had felt uncomfortable under their scrutinized looks. And as he had yet to tell Victor that he understood Russian he had heard more than the three man had been aware off. Especially once all they had said to him in common was a greeting, a wish he found the joining into their family well and that they hoped to see great things from him. 

Boris in the meantime had complained to the uncle how Victor had stolen his claim from him, had made comments that if Yuuri was not set with child soon he would claim him for himself, ‘cause surely as long as it was a Nikiforov dick who cared he had gotten mated to first’. The uncle had calmly told Boris that more omega’s were to come to the palace in the next few weeks there were bound to be some among them for them. 

Yuuri had not liked the look the uncle had given him then, and if not for Victor claiming his mouth at that moment he might have said something.

The uncle had been right. A little over a week later they had been informed both the uncle as Boris had laid claim on an omega that had actually been meant for some lower family members. It was the day after his mother’s letter they were informed that they had been set with child. Oddly the news had made Victor look worried. Boris had brought her over to their apartment to flaunt.

When she died of sudden blood poisoning three months later Yuuri had been in shock. He had heard that such a thing could happen during pregnancies but between hearing and knowing a person to whom it happens are so far apart his mind had just caved on him. 

So when the uncle’s omega died after a trip down a small step only days after having had a miscarriage Yuuri had gone to the omega wing and looked up the one omega he had liked that one time he had visited the place. Mila had been more than happy to see him. 

Mila wasn’t like the other omega’s as she was the daughter of two Alpha’s and had been born in the palace. She knew that she would never get send away but that once it was time for her to start having children her parents would bring in an Alpha for her to claim. Due to this she had a bit of a higher position among all the omega’s about. A position she very much liked to exploit at times by organizing small events, like a drinking party, or even some dance celebration, when she felt like it. 

It was then that Yuuri found out why they had been given such sad looks on his arrival. Turned out no Nikiforov omega had survived child carrying or birth in a very long time. Not that it had stopped the uncle or Boris from trying. Just in the last four years they had almost twelve dead mates between them, making many whisper the bloodline was cursed. She had hugged him and told him that she was so happy he was not set with child yet as she hoped he would be around for a very log time. 

He ties his Obi in place, slicks his hair back, and perfects his makeup. He was not going to give them anything to comment on beside the comments they would make about the clear brass chain visible between the folds of his Kimono. 

Victor’s uncle as cousin had gotten new mates in the past few months, and during the last family dinner which had been held in the uncle’s apartment both omega had been brass less. They had mocked him when the Alpha’s had been too busy talking among themselves to hear, told him how sad they felt for him that he was clearly not able to perform his marital duties right. 

Both had been shocked when Victor had interrupted them by stating that Yuuri performed his marital duties to Victor’s absolute delight, sometimes even going above and beyond from what he had expected. Had they not hear about their visit to the throne room just that week. 

Yuuri closes his eyes to suppress the shiver down his spine remembering the situation Victor had been referring to. It had been Yuuri’s idea, something special because they had been together for almost a year. A year in which he had come to accept he had a serious exhibition kink. Victor had been all for it, stating that he had wanted to fuck Yuuri in the throne room that first day, but was hesitant when he had walked up the dais to the throne.

The guards had become tense, seeing it was a deadly offence to sit on the throne when not being the Emperor, then downright shocked when Yuuri had grabbed the side of the seat laid his head on the pillow and simply presented his ass to Victor. 

No guard had been able to stop them as they were there for one reason only and that was to prevent from anybody sitting on the seat. Having an omega drool all over it while his Alpha fucks him raw was unlike anything they trained for. And with his ass higher than his head and Victor biting his nape and shoulders, they even uphold the rule to ‘bow’ for the seat. If not for the cock cage Yuuri was certain the stains on the carpet would have been far worse. 

He stumbles out of the bathroom only to be caged in Victor’s arms and held tight while the man rubs his scent all over Yuuri. 

“Yuuri. What in tarnations were you doing in there. The bond was going haywire several times. If I didn’t know what a good boy you were I would think you broke the rules and played with yourself.” Victor’s voice rumbles into Yuuri’s skin from where his lips are pressed against the skin under his ear, forcing a whimper from his lips. 

“You are all worked up.” Victor nips at his earlobe. “So tell me what goodness were you plotting?” 

Yuuri starts to shiver, all his senses concentrating on Victor. He knows this feeling, he’s about to do something foolish. The clock on the wall shows him they have only three hours left before their guests will arrive. 

“Yuu--ri.” The tug on the chain connecting the brass cups pull Yuuri over the edge. 

“Fuck me.” He hears the coarse desire filling his voice. “Fuck me hard while the servants set up the table.” Yuuri’s hand shoots up, entangles with Victor’s hair, and forces Victor to turn his head down so that he can kiss him deeply. “Fuck me so deep that I’ll be unable to move during dinner else your seed will drip down past the plug.”

The blush bursting out on Victor’s face is all Yuuri needs to know his mate will deliver. 

When Victor grabs his arm and drags him to the front chamber where the guest table is set, Victor had admitted to Yuuri during one tiring night spent in each others arms that if it wasn’t deemed insulting he would have placed his guest table in the antechamber to his apartment, Yuuri can feel his insides twist in anticipation. 

To his surprise the table they normally sit on with guests is replaced with one that makes Yuuri’s heart clench with homesickness. It’s low, made out of dark, dark, wood, and there are pillows to sit on placed around it. 

The sound he makes cause Victor to turn a bit and look at him with a pleased smile. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for just a bit longer, but as you are so adamant in wanting to have me inside I will spoil it to you.” He pulls Yuuri to one end of the table, pushes him on his knees on the pillow, and while pressing his upper body on the tables surface, he pulls up Yuuri’s Kimono baring his ass. “This dinner is to celebrate our one year anniversary, to show Uncle and Boris how lucky I’ve been on having you.”

He nips on the bonding mark on Yuuri’s neck, causing him to whimper pleadingly for more.

“Now I had originally planned to make it some elaborate Traditional Russian meal,” another nip, followed by a quick lick, “and then your mother sent us that china set for our anniversary. How could I not plan my celebration accordingly.” 

The plug Yuuri had put in so carefully is pulled from his ass, and right when Victor’s teeth break the skin on his bondmark again he is filled up with his cock. 

Yuuri screams of the suddenty of both intrusions, knowing fully well that it is exactly what he had desired, what he wanted. Victor’s pleased hum vibrates through his skin setting his nerves on fire. There is no hesitation in the way he pulls out and slams his hips back in, letting Yuuri know exactly what Victor wants. 

His screams and moans are so loud neither hear the initial knock from the staff that are to set up the table. Only when they knock a second time does Victor release Yuuri’s neck, a soft sigh blowing warm air over the mark, before calling to the staff they can come in and set up. 

Yuuri looks at the five people entering through blurry eyes, only now realizing that Victor must have removed his glasses at some point. A year ago he would have been horrified at being found half-naked and his mates dick balls deep in his ass but he has been seen getting taken by Victor so many times now he doubts there is a single person who hasn’t seen it already. 

Victor has no interest in the staff and leans over to whisper debauched ideas in Yuuri’s ear, all the things he is planning to do with him once the dinner is over. Making Yuuri shiver and mew in delight. 

It’s the ting of the plates that suddenly pulls his attention to the staff, making him look up just in time to see the plates they are pulling from the pantry they keep there dinner sets in.

“Ah, Olya. Not the---uhm---French plates. The set my mother sent for our anniversary.” He drops his head down and lets out a low moan when Victor, chuckling with pleasure, hits his sweet spot just right. Long fingers move around his cock and remove the cock cage, allowing his cock to fill up and be taken in Victor’s delicate, skilled, hands.

After that he is vaguely aware of the staff moving about setting things up, discussing a few things with Victor about the time their guest will arrive, and them leaving the apartment. He is fully aware of Victor’s hand on his cock, the growing knot that keeps adding pressure to his rim on Victor’s thrusts, and the burning need that increases in his lower belly where his orgasm is taking shape. 

Victor twists his hand just right to pull Yuuri over the edge at the same moment the knot locks him in place. The rhythmic contractions it sends through Yuuri causes Victor to have his own filling Yuuri up with his hot release. Every twitch of Victor’s cock sends a small aftershock through Yuuri, which only makes Victor release more seed in him. 

It’s near twenty minutes after the first orgasm they are both sedated enough to simply slump down onto the pillows on the floor. With Victor pulling Yuuri tight against his chest as the little spoon they await for the knot to slim down. 

“So,” a soft mumble pulls Yuuri from his blissed out state “as second part of the surprise I’ve had our kitchen staff prepare some original Japanese dishes. Your mother sent them the recipe with very clear instructions. She even added some must used ingredients to the package. I hope you will approve of the taste.” 

Yuuri feels his eyes tear up. It are moments like this he knows he never stood a chance not falling for his chosen husband. No matter how disapproving people are on his continuous failure to conceive Victor never holds him accountable for it, always tries to cheer him up when another heat comes and goes without a child in his womb. 

“Yuuri?” Victor leans over a bit to look at him when he doesn’t respond. “Are you feeling well? Was this maybe too soon still?” 

Yuuri’s hand moves up and caresses Victor’s cheek with his thumb. 

“No it was not too soon. I am feeling well. Thank you for always being this considerate.” He smiles softly. Victor chuckles, takes Yuuri’s hand and places a kiss on his palm.

“Tell me how considerate I was after you sat through an entire dinner with a plug holding my seed in your ass and a cage around your cock. Because I can promise you I will do anything in my ability to make you feel very inconsiderate towards me.” 

Yuuri’s brow creases. “Just how many courses have you planned?” 

The hum that Victor lets out instead of answering should have been an answer in and on itself, the quick move in putting the cock cage back in place without even a warning a good indication as well. 

So Yuuri does indeed find himself feeling very inconsiderate towards his mate five hours later when the seventh course of Japanese style dishes are placed on the table, and not just because of the plug that was put back and is solely held in place by the lewd underpants Victor made Yuuri wear. Nor is the cage to blame as Yuuri is grown accustomed to his cock begging for release every time Victors scent spikes up just the way it incites his desires.

Nope to blame are the matters of conversation.

Why Yuuri doesn’t know, but at no point during the past year has he come in a position to inform Victor or anyone else for that matter that he understands Russian fluently. At first he had simply kept the information to himself in a means of self-protection but after a few months he had simply grown ashamed for not telling and feared Victor’s disappointment if he ever found out. 

Yet here he was pointedly being ignored by the mates of both Victor’s uncle and cousin. If it wasn’t annoying enough that both flaunted their chest, but both of them only talked to one another in Russian while sitting at either side of Yuuri.

Any other time he would seek out Victor and try to have him involve Yuuri into his conversation but he seems to be stuck in one of those with his uncle that always end up leaving him frustrated. The current Lord Nikiforov was leaning over the table, sloshing his sake glass in Victor’s direction, while pretending to whisper to him. 

It had been after that first meeting that had made it clear to Yuuri that the current Lord Nikiforov was a very unpleasant man. Not to mention that he was a man that thought extremely highly of himself, leaving no opportunity unused to ‘remind’ Yuuri how much better of a mate than Victor he could have been to him. How if it was His cock Yuuri was filled with he would already be round with child by now. 

“Seriously Vitya my boy, you should take it in consideration. I mean. If what I heard is right we might need to refresh your biology classes. Surely you know that an Omega can’t get pregnant by fucking them in the ass right.” Lord Nikiforov barks out a laugh. “Such a thing was good when you were still playing about with the beta’s you wet your cock on before, but an omega needs to get fucked in their crevice. You need to fill their womb with your seed. That is the only way you can get them to do what they must.” 

Victor looks at his uncle with cold eyes. “And I assume that would be having babies?” 

“Of course.” Boris chips in. “Just look at us we at least know how to get them knocked up.” 

Yuuri sighs and takes up the pitcher with sake, as it seems time to refill the glasses again. His mother had taught him too well to let the glasses run completely dry. He has to take a deep breath before leaning forward to reach Boris’s glass as that is the only one at the table. He knows Victor notices the small strain the movement puts on him when his scent becomes stronger. It is when he fills his glass when he sees the cheeky gleam in his mates eyes.

“Honestly uncle. I know exactly how babies are made. My stepfather made that very clear to me when I was eleven. But I love fucking Yuuri, and in all honesty I could not live with myself if I set him with child and one day the kid asks me about their conception.” He smiles sweetly. “You can’t blame me for not wanting to tell them that they were conceived while I fucked their omega parent over the dinner table, now can you.” 

“Not surprising that he is so anal.” Boris’s mate chuckles out a bit louder. 

Lord Nikiforov leans forward clearly intent on saying something.

That is when things go bad. Yuuri leans over to fill the man’s glass right when he tells Victor that he should give Yuuri to him during the next heat. With his own mate useless he could do a better job. There is a small pull to his sleeve causing him to spill the sake over the man’s hand instead of in his glass. Before he can even blink the man moves his other hand to strike him.

“Do not even dare.” Yuuri opens his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he closed, to see Victor holding his uncle’s wrist in a death grip. Because of that the hand that was about to strike him is held only an inch from his cheek.

“Let go Victor. That barren foil needs to be taught a lesson.” Lord Nikiforov spits the words.

“Then strike your mate as it was she who pulled Yuuri’s sleeve which caused him to spill the drink. Or strike yourself, as it was your careless words in front of your own mate that made her inconvenience mine.” Victor’s tone becomes deadly calm. “I will not permit you though to strike him as he is mine and any discipline should be served by me.” 

Lord Nikiforov pulls his arm back, out of Victor’s grip and away from Yuuri’s face. The man takes a quick look around the table before turning, and striking his mate backhanded in the face causing her to land on her back.

“Do not ever try to embarrass me again. Your function is to give me an heir, you lost your right on an opinion when you accepted being mated.” He hisses at his mate in such a cold tone Yuuri feels the shivers down his spine. “If I want to fuck that cock holder Victor has, or any other omega within these palace walls that isn’t currently set with child, is my business. You should focus on getting me a healthy son, nothing else.” 

The man stands up, grabs his mate by the arm and, after a quick goodbye to Victor and Boris, drags her out of the apartment. Leaving a very unpleasant silence behind.

“Uhm, well…” Boris rubs his neck. “With uncle gone it is best if I leave as well. It was a pleasant evening Vitya, never knew Japanese food could be this good.” 

Boris helps his mate up to her feet, her motions are far more subdued than before and she even manages to say good evening to Yuuri before stepping out with Boris. 

Yuuri looks over the table, knowing that the food will no longer be eaten he lets out a sigh. A soft chuckle from the opposite end of the table pulls his attention. Victor is leaning on his hand, staring at him with a gleam Yuuri doesn’t trust in his eyes. 

“So, Yuuri,” Victor’s voice drawls in those Russian tones Yuuri has come to know of a good sign of trouble. “I might not need to discipline you for pouring sake over my uncle, which in all fairness he deserved, but, it does seem to that I need to do it for something else.” 

Yuuri feels his skin run cold realizing that every word was said in Russian, and by the look of it Victor knows he understood. The grin he gets is down right cheeky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the other stories of Omegaweek first before starting on chapter 3, but I would still appreciate comments to let me know what you liked of this chapter. :}

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
